The present invention relates to rotary liquid spraying devices, and particularly to rotary water spraying devices useful for water irrigation.
A number of different types of rotary water spraying devices are used in irrigation, including rotary sprinklers, sprayers, and devices called "micro-jets" which distribute a relatively small quantity of water for a short distance about the device. Such known devices are usually of relatively costly construction, and/or are not entirely satisfactory with respect to the uniformity or range of water distribution.
An object of the present invention is to provide rotary liquid spraying devices having advantages in the above respects and particularly useful for water irrigation.